


С днём рождения, Криденс!

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Место действия: Нью-Йорк. Время действия: 2016 год...





	С днём рождения, Криденс!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в честь дня рождения Эзры нашего Миллера, самого настоящего волшебника.

> — Я бы очень хотела увидеть реакцию Эзры, когда он узнал,  
>  что Клаудия играет Нагайну, или что Нагайна будет в саге.  
>  ДЖО: Для Эзры точно не это было самым большим шоком».  
>  Из ответов Дж. К. Роулинг на вопросы фанатов в Твиттере

Ноябрь в Нью-Йорке был довольно тёплым, как декабрь в фильме: из самолёта Эзра вышел в одном пиджаке. Он усмехнулся: в город, где происходит действие «Фантастических тварей», съёмочная группа впервые приехала… почти через год после самих съёмок. Америку 20-х воссоздали в английском Ливерпуле: Эдди шутил, что недвусмысленные указания были переданы Уорнерам напрямую из Министерства магии.

Нью-Йорк ждал премьеры, назначенной на десятое. До десятого у Эзры было целых полтора свободных дня в запасе. Завтра вечером он планировал поужинать в китайском ресторанчике и потусоваться с приятелями в баре No Name, а пока, раскинувшись на просторной кровати, наслаждался тишиной и покоем. Мысли о нью-йоркских развлечениях лениво сменили направление: «Интересно, где тут та самая подворотня, в которой Криденс провёл лучшие минуты своей жизни?»

Эзра подскочил, захваченный внезапно пришедшей безумной идеей. Увесистый телефонный справочник нашёлся в прикроватной тумбочке. «Надо же, человек тридцать Бэрбоунов, — довольно ухмыльнулся Эзра. — Потомки «Салемцев»?»

Палец скользнул по строчкам вниз. И замер, уткнувшись в невероятное, неожиданное «Бэрбоун, Мэри Лу». И манхэттенский адрес, и самый обычный номер телефона.

Эзру охватило азартное возбуждение. Он схватил трубку и торопливо набрал 212, а потом еще семь цифр.

— Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Слушаю вас, — произнёс холодный женский голос на другом конце провода.

Эзра чуть не свалился с кровати. И, не придумав ничего лучше, брякнул:

— Можно услышать Криденса?

— А кто спрашивает? — В бесстрастном голосе прорезались нотки настороженности.

Эзра в немом изумлении таращился на телефонную трубку. Дурацкий розыгрыш? Но позвонил-то он, а не ему… А Мэри Лу Бэрбоун — реальная? реинкарнация чокнутой суки-магоненавистницы или просто по непостижимому совпадению её полная тезка? — продолжала настойчиво вопрошать:

— Кто его спрашивает? Это из школы? Что натворил этот мальчишка?

Эзра решил, что сходит с ума. Он словно снова был несчастным Криденсом, парализованным страхом перед матерью-садисткой. Стоп… у этой Мэри Лу действительно есть сын по имени Криденс?

— Простите, мэм, связь неустойчива. Это… не из школы, нет. Мое имя Эзра Миллер. Я представитель компании «Уорнер Бразерс».

— Что? А при чем здесь мой сын?

— Я рад сообщить вам, миссис Бэрбоун, что ваш сын… стал победителем розыгрыша билетов на премьерный показ в Нью-Йорке нашего нового фильма «Фантастические твари и где они обитают».

— Молодой человек, — в голосе собеседницы зазвенела сталь, — что это за глупые шутки? Я запрещаю сыну участвовать в азартных играх и бессмысленных увеселительных конкурсах.

— Нет-нет, мэм, вы неправильно меня поняли! — почти закричал в трубку Эзра, похолодев от мысли, что из-за своей действительно нелепой прихоти, возможно, навлёк материнский гнев на незнакомого мальчишку. — Счастливые обладатели билетов определялись генератором случайных чисел среди всех школьников Нью-Йорка. Поздравляю вас и вашего сына, сегодня удача улыбнулась именно вам!

— Полагаться на удачу — пагубная привычка, молодой человек. В жизни надо усердно трудиться. Впрочем… когда эта ваша премьера?

Эзра, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать поток эмоций, убедительно сыграл роль до конца, заверив, что курьер доставит билет в любезно указанное миссис Бэрбоун место и время. Он затаил дыхание, когда та позвала:

— Криденс? Подойди сюда.

Эзра слышал, как миссис Бэрбоун что-то втолковывает сыну, а затем в трубке раздалось ломкое мальчишеское: «Алло?».

Криденс Бэрбоун оказался пунктуален: он явился на место встречи раньше Эзры, и его прямой напряжённый силуэт напоминал застывшего на посту часового. А вот внешне он был совершенно не похож на своего тёзку из «Тварей», и Эзра только порадовался этому факту — и так слишком много совпадений. Аккуратно подстриженные русые, чуть вьющиеся волосы, нос с горбинкой, внимательный и немного настороженный взгляд зелёных глаз… Но когда парень протянул руку, чтобы взять приглашение, Эзра с трудом сдержался, чтобы не схватить его за запястья и не развернуть ладони — проверить, нет ли на них шрамов.

Он просто не мог отпустить неожиданного нового знакомого, ничего не узнав о нём.

— Кстати, мой рабочий день на сегодня окончен. Не хочешь выпить чашку кофе? Я угощаю.

Настороженность Криденса — «дурацкое имя, предпочитаю, чтобы называли Крисом» — постепенно улетучивалась под действием обаяния Эзры. А тот узнал, что родители Криса родом из Массачусетса; что брат, старше его на пятнадцать лет, связался с уличной бандой и погиб в перестрелке, и потому мать держит его на коротком поводке, чтобы уберечь от дурного влияния; что Крису очень редко удаётся сходить в кино, но он прочитал все книги о Гарри Поттере; что ему нравится математика и компьютерная графика, но мать настаивает, чтобы он пошёл учиться на бухгалтера, и Крис вынужден подчиниться, чтобы не нарываться на ежедневные скандалы…

— Как она всё-таки разрешила тебе пойти на премьеру? — с сочувствием поинтересовался Эзра.

— С большой неохотой и спустя полтора часа нотаций, — невесело усмехнулся Крис. — И ещё она сказала, что таким образом ей не придется тратиться на подарок ко дню рождения. Он у меня как раз десятого ноября.

Когда на экране появились финальные титры, Крис вскочил вместе со всем огромным залом, чувствуя, будто разделился пополам: одна половина задыхалась от восторга, от головокружительного открытия волшебного мира, а другая, подобно обскуру, хотела разнести в клочья его собственное унылое существование. Крис аплодировал и не замечал, что по щекам текут слёзы.

На выходе его остановили двое внушительного вида секьюрити.

— Мистер Бэрбоун? — невозмутимо осведомился один из них и, дождавшись робкого кивка, продолжил: — Вы приглашены на закрытую вечеринку.

Он застыл на пороге, не решаясь шагнуть в сверкающий нарядами и украшениями, весело гомонящий людской водоворот, из которого вдруг вынырнул высокий молодой человек неземной внешности в блестящем черном пиджаке.

— Привет, Крис! — радостно закричал он.

Крис не поверил своим глазам.

— Мистер… Миллер? — вопросил он неуверенно.

— Просто Эзра, чувак, забыл?

До Криса только в эту секунду дошло, что вчерашний курьер в бейсболке и трикотажной куртке и этот инопланетянин, почему-то прекрасно владеющий английским, — один человек. Тот самый, кто перевоплотился на экране в зашуганного Криденса и чьё короткое запоминающееся имя Крис разглядел в титрах. А Эзра уже тащил его за собой, с энтузиазмом восклицая:

— Эй, народ! Это Крис. Мой друг! И у него сегодня день рождения!

— С днем рождения, Крис! — отозвался нестройный хор весёлых голосов.

Следуя указаниям от Эзры, полученным по электронной почте, Крис забежал в почтовое отделение по пути из школы. Большой конверт на его имя уже ждал его. Крис медленно перебирал фотографии, до сих пор не веря, что всё это произошло именно с ним: он держит в руке волшебную палочку; делает вид, что пытается залезть в чемодан Ньюта; смущённо обнимает Кэтрин и Элисон… А на этом снимке они вдвоём с Эзрой, и оба хохочут над очередной Эзриной хохмой. Он перевернул фотографию — на обороте была надпись размашистым почерком: «С днем рождения, Крис! Живи и твори СВОЁ волшебство!»

_В самолёте, через пару дней._

— Вы знали об этом? Знали, что он существует на самом деле? Для меня это был настоящий шок… Невероятное совпадение или?..

— Жизнь непредсказуема, Эзра. Поэтому она увлекательнее любой выдуманной истории.

— Он пишет, что хочет заниматься спецэффектами, анимировать новых тварей. Обязательно поговорю о нём со Стефаном.

— Прекрасная мысль. Уверена, он даже успеет стать частью нашей команды, пусть и не во втором фильме. Кстати, Эзра, я хотела бы рассказать тебе об одном важном для твоего героя моменте в сиквеле. Видишь ли, Криденс попадёт в волшебный цирк и подружится с девушкой… необычной девушкой, способной превращаться в змею.

— Вау! И это будет Нагини, да?!

— Хм. Эзра… Мне всё чаще кажется, что ты знаешь об этом мире гораздо больше, чем я.


End file.
